


The Real Kiss

by bisexualcallum



Series: Adashicember [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Shiro (Voltron), High School, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcallum/pseuds/bisexualcallum
Summary: Adashicember Day 3: First Kiss





	The Real Kiss

“Your spin, Jamie!”

Adam hated this. He didn’t know why he came this party. Honestly, he didn’t even know why he was invited. 

Adam wasn’t someone who alone or anything but he wasn’t popular either. He’d been trying his whole life to get through school being the guy who had a few loose acquaintances in his classes and maybe hung out with people at school events and birthday parties. He’d always been focused on perfecting his gpa and trying to politely blend in to the crowd like the background characters that look like clones of each other in every anime he’d ever seen. 

There were brief moments where he’d seen a group of people from his school and wish he had a close knit of friends but then was immediately annoyed by how loud and obnoxious they acted in any public place. He only got lonely when he watched movies like The Breakfast Club and High School Musical. 

The only person who had demanded to be Adam’s friend was Matt Holt. He went out of his way to talk to Adam and invited him out all the time even after being declined a hundred times. Adam had finally agreed and actually had a good time. Matt is friends with everyone but Adam likes to think they have a good bond.

So when Matt said that he wanted him to come to a party that he was going to that night, Adam had agreed thinking it would be like the other mellow parties he was used to attending. However, Matt hadn’t mentioned that the party was being hosted by Jamie Anderson. You know, just the most popular girl in the school as head cheerleader, senior class president, and debate team captain. Maybe the last one didn’t seem slot into her cliche social height but she could persuade and argue her way through anything.

Which is why she had somehow persuaded Adam to play spin the bottle. 

Adam had escaped to a fairly unpopulated room and there were many of them. Jamie sure was the most popular but he started thinking she might be the richest as well. Matt had found him and a few dozen followed. It was a nice hangout from the rest of the party until Jamie pulled out and empty bottle of wine and decided to play “Truth or Dare Spin the Bottle”. 

Basically the turns went in a circle and once it was your turn, you spun the bottle. Whoever the bottle landed on would either kiss you and ask you a truth that you had to answer honestly. 

Needless to say, Adam hated this but would much rather choose kiss as he wasn’t willing to let a group of strangers ask him questions. 

Adam tuned back in after Lotor said something creepy and every told him to leave the room. 

“Shiro, your turn.”

Ah, Shiro. 

Takashi Shirogane was not only senior class vice president but also a shoe-in for valedictorian. He was very popular because it was nearly impossible to hate the guy. He was so nice and so attractive it was a little unfair. No high schooler should be that good looking

He was a look but don’t touch kind of guy. Like a million dollar masterpiece at an art museum. 

Shiro looked at Jamie and Matt nervously before he begrudgingly reached out to spin the bottle. 

“Wait, let’s make this more interesting.”, Matt slapped his hand on Shiro’s to stop the bottle before he could spin it. “Choose now.”

“Excuse me?”, Shiro looked like he was going to explode as Matt’s eyes sparkled.

“Choose now! Kiss or Truth.”

The rest of the people in the room smirked and clapped, agreeing with Matt’s statement. Adam could only roll his eyes. Endearingly, of course. Matt was always a menace.

“Fine. Truth.”, Shiro huffed. Matt shot him a knowing look that made Shiro frown and turn slightly red. “Kiss. I choose kiss.”

Matt smiled and gave Shiro back the bottle. 

Thinking back on it, maybe Adam shouldn’t have played the game. Maybe not spinning that stupid bottle would have saved Adam a lot time that the spent in the future thinking about Shiro’s hair, daydreaming about their future, and eventually crying knowing that he might never see the man he loved ever again. However, it didn’t matter because Adam sat there and waited for the bottle to land on a cute girl in the room but instead watch it slowly stop in front of him.

As soon as it started slowly down, Adam noticed Shiro’s face get paler and paler until he was a ghost upon sight of it choosing him. Adam felt heat flood his face a little but he pushed it down as if this didn’t bother him at all.

The people in the circle whistled and whooped, someone smacking Adam on the shoulder. Shiro sputtered slightly, seemingly at a loss for words. Matt nudged him as Adam slowly crawled across from him. Shiro gulped but pushed himself on his knuckles. Adam closed the distance, eager to get it over with. 

The kiss didn’t explode in fireworks or anything but Adam couldn’t help the flutter he felt in his chest. Their lips were barely touching, brushing each other softly with the hesitance of a hand reaching out to hold the other for the first time. He could feel the timidity radiating from it so he pushed forward, pressing in the kiss a little harder and fulling closing the gap. He felt Shiro tense, a small noise escaping his mouth. There lips moved slowly against each other before the other pulled away hurriedly.

Shiro covered his mouth slightly, starting widely at Adam. The circle erupted into slight cheers. Adam didn’t know what to say, feeling strangely caught off guard. 

“Oh! The pizza is here guys.”

Everyone got up at once, chatting with each other and exiting the room. Adam saw Shiro get up and dash out of the room, Matt shooting him a concerned look before he left. He looks at Adam and sighs, leaving the room with the rest of the crowd.

Adam doesn’t know  _ why _ he looks for Shiro but he does. He finds him by Jamie’s pool, his feet swinging in the pool and his head in his hands. He walks over to him, not quite sure if he’s crossing a line or not. He decides he doesn’t care and takes off his shoes quietly. He rolls up his jeans and sits down next to him, letting his legs come in contact with the cold water. 

“Matt, I know you meant well but I’m just not-”, Shiro took his head out of his hands, frustratedly looking up before realizing he was not in fact Matt. He scoots away from him a bit in a frightful jump. “Shit, Adam! I thought you- I didn’t know.”

“Wait, you know my name?”

He knows he just kissed Shiro but he had only spoken to him twice. One time when he gave him a pencil and another time with a brief high five after Adam got Shiro back in dodgeball freshman year.

“Uh, yeah? You sit in front of me in AP Government.”

Adam hummed to himself and looked down at the water. He saw Shiro fidget next to him, looking at Adam and back at the water.

“Have you ever kissed anyone, Shiro? You know, before five minutes ago.”

“Yes, I have.”

“Then why did you seem… so uneasy?”, Adam couldn’t help the flow of questions escape his mouth.

Shiro sighs and runs a hand through his hair before dropping it pathetically in his lap.

“Matt was going to ask me who was my crush was. Him and Jamie. That is if I picked truth. The thing is that my crush was in the room so I chose kiss and ended up...you know… kissing you. Guess I was a little shaken up.”

“I knew Matt was a bit of a menace but damn.”, Adam sighed.

“No, he’s alright. I’ve liked him for a while but I haven’t had the courage to say anything. Matt is right and I should ask him out but it’s hard.”

Adam hummed and leaned on his hands, looking at the sky.

“Is that all that bothered you?”

“Why does it matter to you?”

Adam blinked at the skin, thinking about that. He shouldn’t care. He hasn’t ever cared about that stuff. But something about the look Shiro gave him before he ran out settled in his gut.

“I don’t know.”

Everything was silent besides the soft chirp of crickets and the water floating beneath them.

“I’ve never kissed a guy before. I’m gay but all the people I’ve kissed were girls. All before I came out. I guess I wanted my first real kiss to be with him. Even if it wasn’t with him, I wanted it to be real rather than a cheap kiss in a round of an embarrassingly cliche game.”, Shiro huffed, annoyance furrowing in his brows.

Adam watched Shiro curiously. His black eyes like pools of melted metal swirling. His skin was smooth looking completely untouched and unscathed even now with the hints of red coloring his cheekbones. 

He reached out and gently turned Shiro’s chin towards him. He watched calmly as his eyes widened.

“Stop me.”

Adam leaned in slowly, giving the other boy the chance to back out. When Shiro pushed forward, Adam closed the distance. 

_ Woah. _

This kiss was different.

This kiss was needy but gentle. It started off hesitant and morphed into a want, a  _ need _ . Adam could really  _ feel _ Shiro’s lips now and felt slightly insecure at how soft they were. He moved hungrily against his, raising a hand to cup his cheek. 

This was one hell of a first kiss.

They break for a second, looking into each other eyes for some sort of confirmation that this okay before they are diving in again. Shiro kissed Adam like his life depended on it. He kissed him like he crashing and yet Adam felt like he was flying.

He doesn’t know how it happened but one second Adam has his hand on Shiro’s bicep and another he’s being dunked underwater. He swims to the surface, coughing up a lung as Shiro comes up and does the same. They look at each other for a beat before Adam starts cackling.

Like  _ genuinely laughing.  _

He can’t remember the last time he had actually laughed like this but it felt like a relief through his chest, untightening a hundred knots in his chest.

“Shiro, go out with me.”, he manages to get out over the water.

Shiro flushes slightly and bites his lip, swimming over to him. He leans up and kisses Adam again, soft and slow. 

“Okay.”

Adam would share a million kisses with Shiro after.

Some bitter and some sweet. 

This one will forever be his favorite.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
